


Dark Lord, May I?

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: nextgen_mas, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chaos of playing Aurors and Death Eaters (or, to Muggles, Cops and Robbers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lord, May I?

**Author's Note:**

> For nextgen_mas @ lj/dw
> 
> Prompt: "During a big family&friends gathering during the holidays, the kids decide to play Aurors v Death Eaters (wizarding version of Copps and Robbers :) ). Of course the adults are all horrified when they realize that EVERYONE wants to be a Dark wizard. "
> 
> DEATH EATERS:  
> Albus Potter  
> Lily Potter Jr.  
> Scorpius Malfoy  
> Molly Weasley Jr.  
> Lucy Weasley  
> Fred Weasley Jr.  
> Dominique Weasley  
> Victoire Weasley
> 
> AURORS:  
> James Potter Jr.  
> Rose Weasley  
> Hugo Weasley  
> Lysander Scamander  
> Lorcan Scamander  
> Roxanne Weasley  
> Louis Weasley  
> Teddy Lupin  
> 

The sun was shining and the snow was sparkling in a small town in England. The newfallen snow had just arrived overnight and although it was much too thick to play in, families and couples all around the neighborhood could stay by their windows with cups of hot cocoa and admire the view from their houses. Yes, it was indeed a sight to see, a true sign of the new season and the newness that winter always brought. All was quiet and at peace with the world during this holiday season.

Except for in the house of Potters.

"Aha! I got you!" cried Lorcan Scamander to poor Molly Weasley Jr., who frowned and walked over to the "jail" in the expanded living room they were playing in, where a group of other children were, looking equally despondent.

"It's nice to see our kids playing together," said Harry Potter to his friend Luna Scamander, over a cup of hot cider with treacle.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" said Luna pleasantly. She glanced over to her children, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who were running around like little maniacs.

"They get it from her." Her husband, Rolf Scamander, had just come over with his own cup of cider and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled. "They do, don't they?"

"Yeah. And look at little Malfoy."

Harry nodded over to the corner, where Scorpius Malfoy seemed to be lurking around by himself. Harry couldn't say he was too surprised at this behavior, although he had definitely been surprised when he heard that his own son, Albus, had become friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He'd thought that at first glance the two boys would dislike each other, the same way Harry and Scorpius's father Draco had, but for the past few years Albus and Scorpius had been nothing short of being best friends ever since both had landed in Slytherin. This winter Albus had finally gotten to him after begging since first year to invite Scorpius Malfoy over (along with his parents, unfortunately, since it seemed they were a three-for-one package deal), but now Harry wasn't too sure that it was a great idea.

"Hey! Look! Scorpius is trying to hide from us!" called James Potter Jr. suddenly, and a group of other kids who had been running around and chasing the second group suddenly swarmed over to Scorpius, who jumped up, surprised, and, laughing, started running away.

Harry frowned. Perhaps he was wrong.

(Although he hadn't been quite wrong about how Draco Malfoy would act at this Christmas gathering, seeing as Draco and Ron were currently fighting in the kitchen. Harry's wife, Ginny Potter, and Draco's wife, Astoria Malfoy, were currently having a rather lively discussion about the Holyhead Harpies. Harry was glad to see the two women getting along well, when his own best friend and ex-childhood nemesis couldn't stand five feet away from each other without throwing a single insult.

Though Hugo Weasley had thought it quite entertaining, so Harry decided not to bother. It was the holidays, after all.)

"What are they playing, anyways?" he asked Rolf.

It was Hermione, who'd come out of the kitchen (and had probably been yelling at Ron for yelling at Draco), who answered his question.

"It seems to be some form of the Muggle game Cops and Robbers," she said to Harry. "You know, like tag, only with teams."

"How do you play?" Luna, as always, was interested in learning about it.

"Well," said Hermione, "basically they're divided into two teams, Cops and Robbers. The Cops try to chase the Robbers down and put them in jail, and the Robbers try to get away from them, of course. A Robber can go to the jail and free the other Robbers, which is why the Cops need to guard it."

"Seems kind of complicated for a children's game," said Bill, joining in. His arm was wrapped around his wife, Fleur.

Hermione shrugged. "I played it when I was a child. Before I went to Hogwarts, of course."

"Muggles," said Fleur, tossing her hair dramatically. "The strangest games they have."

"Our daughters seem to be enjoying it," said Bill, pointing out Dominique and Victoire, although Victoire was high on running away from Teddy, who seemed quite intent on pursuing her. James Potter Jr., on the other hand, had switched tactics and was going after his brother Albus instead.

"Al! Al!" Scorpius called from the jail, along with the other kids who were there. Scorpius reached out his hand and Albus tagged it, and, gleefully, all the kids in the jail ran out.

"Hey!"

James leapt and tagged his brother on the back, making Albus nearly fall over. Harry started, but then Hermione shot him a look.

"He's fine," she said, nodding at Albus who was brushing himself off but otherwise looked unharmed.

Harry let out a breath. Being overprotective of Albus was something hard for him to stop being, but he supposed that now that Albus was fourteen, he'd be able to handle it. After all, when   
_he_  
 had been fourteen, Harry had already faced Voldemort twice and had fought off a swarm of dementors.

The kids continued playing for quite some time when Rose, the nefarious whiner, stopped chasing Fred (which was a pretty hopeless task, anyways), and complained, "I don't like this. Can we start over? I don't like being an Auror."

"Yeah!" said the other kids who had been doing the chasing, stopping from running around as well.

"But I like this round of Aurors and Death Eaters," said Scorpius from next to Albus (both had been avoiding the hands of James.) "We've been doing really well."

"Yeah!" said the kids who had been being chased.

"But that's because you guys are the Death Eaters," said Louis pointedly. "You guys don't have to be the lame Aurors who go around trying to put you guys in Azkaban."

He pointed to the section that had been their jail, which was a closet that the Potters never used.

"Being an Auror isn't that much fun, anyways," said Teddy Lupin. "The tasks I get aren't very fun."

"Hey!" cried Harry indignantly from watching the scene, but of course no one paid attention to him.

"I like being a Death Eater though," said Lily Luna Potter, climbing out from behind a cupboard. (How did she get   
_there_  
? Harry wondered.) "If we start over again, can I be a Death Eater?"

"Me too!" said Molly Weasley Jr.

"And me!" said her little sister, Lucy Weasley.

"But that's not fair," said Hugo, who had recently come out of the kitchen and had joined the game as an Auror. "I wanted to be a Death Eater too, except the teams had to be even."

"Okay, okay," said Roxanne, usually the most reasonable. "I'll settle this. Who wants to be a Death Eater?"

Fifteen little, medium and large hands went up. 

They all looked at each other.

"I want to be an Auror!" piped up Scorpius Malfoy, giggling, to Draco's horror.

"Oh, c'mon Scorp, don't you want to be a Death Eater with me?" asked Albus, to Harry's horror.

"Yeah Malfoy, you can't be the   
_only_  
 Auror if everyone else's a Death Eater," said Dominique Weasley. "Other people will have to be Aurors too."

"Not me!" said Rose immediately.

"Not me!" said James as well.

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

As the children continued to argue, Harry turned to Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Astoria, Molly Weasley Sr. and all the other parents who had stopped their discussions and what they had been doing to watch, shocked, the kids play their little game of Aurors and Death Eaters.

"Have we taught them nothing?" he said to them, all of whom nodded.

James was the one who broke the loud fight with another proposition:

"I know! Let's play Pin the Finger on Wormtail to decide who gets to be the Death Eaters!"

("Since when was there a whole line of Death Eater-related games?" Harry muttered to Draco, who just shook his head, looking completely shell-shocked.

"I don't want to know.")


End file.
